The Frozen throne the rise of the king in the North
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Barely surviving the treachery of the Boltons and Freys, Robb wounded limps away form the chaos of the Twins. He wonders as he does why live when he hears the call of a dark power inside the forest. Robb comes across a sword from another world that changes him and brings him the power to enact his justice for a cost. Robb died at the Twins and a walking corpse is all that's left.


**Robb**

How long had he been walking? Robb supposed enough that he no longer could hear his army being slaughtered by the traitorous Freys. Everything changed so bloody fast, his uncle left the room and the players played that bloody song. Lannisters they killed his father, now his mother and soon. Robb leaned against a tree groaning looking at the quarrels lodged in his shoulders hip. The damn fools hadn't been accurate enough to kill him cleanly but when Roose came to him. Robb could not ignore the primal instinct that took over. _Live!_ It had screeched in his mind a hand on his shoulder and the Leech Lord stared with his pale eyes went to deliver the final blow.

"Jaime Lannister sends his regards"

Robb with adrenaline born from desperation was fast enough to grab the hand with the blade and caught Bolton by surprise. The blade plunged into the Leech Lords chest and his surprised face gave way to pain as he staggered back. Dacey Mormont wounded and cut up ran him out some of his men loyal to the bloody end opened the gates for him. The massacre outside was worst. The Frey's scrambled for him while the last of his men put up weak resistance but enough to let him escape. In the end where would he go? The Freys were no doubt finishing off his men and coming for him. Where he may be, pushing himself from the nearby tree he shuffled along wounded in the forest not knowing what he would do if he found…anyone?

' _is it power you seek?'_

Robb blinked looking around a voice whispered low and soothing to his ears. Meyhaps he finally had death coming for him. He was hearing things, and his mind morbidly japed _just like the mad king_ and the voice returned.

' _seek me out, seek your power'_

Whatever the voice was called him forward and Robb stumbled his way as if following the whisper in his head. What else was there? His men laid butchered behind him his cause lost his wife dead and nowhere else to go. The voice was appealing to the alternative though did he care at this point? All he loved was taken from him what would be the point? These thoughts grinded him to a halt. Yet the voice whispered sweetly a single word that brought something in him to life.

' _vengeance'_

Robb sighed breathing in his walk became more determined from the awkward shuffle he had until he finally made it to…. where the voice wanted him. A clearing the moonlight illuminated the forest floor by beams of light breaking through the canopy. A stone laid in the middle with roots twisted around it. Stuck on the stone was a sword, unlike any sword he had ever seen before. The blade from what he could see had some engravings on it. As well as shaped with teeth near the base on the left side of the blade. On the right as single tooth curved along the smooth edge. Near the base the blade opened like a second cross guard but sharp and deadly. A skull a ram's skull if Robb had to guess was on the pommel with blue eyes that seem to glow softly in the dark. The ram's horns curled around the actual guard of the pommel. Licking his lips with what strength he had left Robb moved to the blade as the whisperes became loud enough as if someone was standing by his side talking to him.

' _Frostmourne shall grant you power…for a price my king'_

The voice said sinister in nature but Robb felt the call to the sword, Frostmourne and standing before it he spoke to voice finally acknowledging it his voice a bit raspy and hoarse. Two hands on the sword his blood still on them he used what was left of his failing strength and pulled on the sword and as if hi's strength had never left him. Robb pulled it from the stone, it was then that he was plagued by visions of…strange things, bone dragons. Abominations he could not name looked to be sown together from the parts of men. Anger and fury and then the voice of a man sorrow and regret filled speaking, just as it happened it ended.

"For my vengeance, I will bear any curse" Robb announced finally the sword firmly in his hands. Feeling his body grow stronger Robb pulled the quarrels from his body. He felt almost to frightening detail his wounds close on their own accord. Slowly but surely he was regaining his strength before he felt it grow beyond what it once was.

' _The power of frost, is yours wolf king…so is the power of undeath. Enemies come for you now show them your fury and the justice of the grave.'_

The voice now he knew coming from the sword spoke to him. From the woods a group of Frey soldiers came for him and spread to encircle him. Robb gripped Frostmourne tightly before breathing in feeling his lungs filled with air that felt colder than it was outside. He breathed out his breath coming out cold in a puff like smoke.

"You fucked up big time, boy now you're going to die" one of the Frey men said, before he moved sword raised for the kill. Robb reacted and parried the strike and the other four men came for him, locking swords Robb led his attackerssword slide against the flat end of Frostmourne and pushed it away before decapitating the man with a single swing. He never remembers being strong enough to do that. Robb met the next attacker but was put on the back paddle as his four attackers hacked at him. Amazingly Robb was fast enough to meet each swipe. This was unnatural no man should be this fast, he knew it and the angry Frey soldiers began realizing it as well. Robb roared parrying the middle man's attack and pushed him back with a kick one of the soldiers was foolish enough to turn his head. Robb slashed across the man's chest bringing him down. The other two came at Robb and without thinking Robb pointed Frostmourne forward and black coils of what Robb did not know shoot out from frostmourne impaling the Frey men through the chest. The soldier looked surprised unsure of what hit them before they fell dead, the remaining Frey soldier wounded looked at Robb as if he was seeing the stranger himself.

"W-what did you do!?" the man cowered in fear and Robb felt the foreign power surge through him as  
Frostmourne instructed him what to do. Robb obeyed pursing his lips he raised Frostmourne tip to the sky. From the dead men, wisps of white and what earily sounded like the screams of men flew out swirling around Frostmourne before being sucked by the blade. The night was lit by the engraved markings on the sword glowing brighter and the dead Frey bodies moved. The injured man looked terrified enough that he soiled himself as his former comrades began moving again all except the headless Frey. Their eyes glowed blue and their mouths agape as showed the same glow coming from them. Their weapons in hand the frey men stood before Robb looking waiting for orders. Robb lowered Frostmourne and walked to the remaining man. He tried to crawl away but a boot to his chest kept him in place. Robb still with the words of Frostmourne in his ears spoke to the frightened man.

"you shall serve me in death" Robb plunged Frostmourne into his heart. The light left the man's eyes and that same wsips that escaped the men before left the mans' body swirling around Frostmourne before being consumed by the sword. The voice spoke to Robb again.

' _excellent, young Death Knight Frostmourne hungers for souls and it shall take the soul of any man or creature you strike down….but first it takes the soul of its wielder'_

Robb looked to the sword contemplating the words closing his eyes he smirked, feeling a sort of cold relief the pain he felt not from wounds but his loss was gone replaced simply by an unfeeling want for vengeance.

"I'll make do without one" Robb said and the wind blew and Robb turned to the stone where Frostmourne once rested and a sheath was placed before it now. Smiling Robb took the sheath and belt wrapped around it putting it on. Sheathing Frostmourne he looked to his new dead servants and ordered them to follow. Robb began making his way back to the Frey Keep. When he returned he could hear the sounds of celebration and Robb walked to find some of the Frey men throwing bodies into the river to be washed down below. Taking Frostmourne Robb knew what to do, the Frey's reveling in victory drinking themselves silly. Soon the reveling would end and eternal servitude was all that awaited the traitors.

Unsheathing Frostmourne Robb held the sword pointing it at the dead pile of bodies the Frey men unaware of what was to befall them. He could feel it then what those wisps were the sword told him everything these were the souls of men and he could feel them swirling here in death their anger keeping them from rest. Though tempting Robb did not call on their souls, instead Frostmourne told him of what he could do with his men.

' _raise your men as Death Knights, true undead to wield the powers of the undead…to become masters of the scourge'_

Closing his eyes Robb called on the swords power, the cold feeling inside his body slowly being replaced. Excitement for the slaughter to come his vengeance. The engravings on the sword glowed a hue of blue before the entir blade began glowing in a blue energy. The energy on the blade looked like flames. Bending his wrist down the blade pointing at the ground Robb grabbed the pomel with his other hand underhanded. He repeated the process with his other hand releasing the sword and grabbing it underhanded. Robb brought down Frostmourne burying the sword into the ground about halfway through. A blue wave in a circle radius around him spread across the entire camp and into the Frey's Keep. The blue wave even knocked over some Frey men who looked confused and startled. The Frey's dumping the bodies turned unsheathing his swords. Robb slowly stood his eyes looking unto the Frey men.

"It's the boy king… get him lads!" one of them yelled and moved to Robb from behind him Robbs undead soldiers attacked the Freys. One of them caught by surprise by their dead comrades attacking fell. The others called out traitors and attacked. The one behind them fell tripping over. Robb watched as the swirling angry souls returned to the reanimated bodies. Those missing limbs regrew them in mere seconds. The tripped Frey man turned to find Dacey Mormont eyes glowing blue as if a mist clouded them. She stood as the frightened soldier sputtered prayers to the seven, but no gods here to save them. Robb charged forward and killed two Frey soldiers gutting them. The other soldiers looked on horrified as the dead Northmen began moving standing up they began crowding the small Frey force.

"What the seven hells is happening here!?" a hand on the man's yelling shoulder forcefully turned him around.

"Wendel Manderly enraged looked to the frightened man with the same quarrel that killed him Wendel shoved into the frightened man's throat. Before long the Frey forces were over whelmed and Robb held out his sword the souls of the dead Freys swirled around before being sucked into Frostmourne. With every soul Robb could feel his power grow. His army kept growing as more men woke up to fight for him their eyes glowing blue but unlike the other undead they retained their souls and humanity…to an extent their plae skin had little color and their strength was beyond a normal man. Robb looked to his fallen soldiers returned from the grave as what Frostmourne called them Death Knights.

"My fallen soldiers, your souls filled with rage and indignation did not cross to the other side. You crave your vengeance and thrist for the blood of traitors. Now is our time to pay the Freys with the same coin they paid us!" Robb said and the gathered force as it kept rising roared in approval soon he would have almost five thousand men while from the River more men came up for air and swam up to meet him.

"Death to the Freys!"

"Death to Boltons!"

"Kill the Karstarks!"

Voices of outrage filled the forest and no doubt the nearby Frey encampment was hearing it and scrambling to find out what this was. So to keep the advantage of surprise Robb raised his sword and called out for a final battle cry.

"Death to the living!" the cries of approval grew thunderous and Robb pointed to the Frey encampment. And his men picked up what limited weapons that the recently killed Frey's left behind and the recently killed as well raised from the ground as ghouls, soulless and reanimated by his necrotic powers granted by Frostmourne. From the leaving soldiers one parted.

"My king! Your mother" Smalljon Umber said moving aside to see his mother her hair wet as was as her dress with dried blood on it. She walked to Robb her eyes now clouded in the same blue mist. Her throat had an ugly scar from where he fixed it when resurrecting her.

"My son" she spoke her voice low almost a hiss, Robb thought he should feel something, happiness mortified? Yet he felt nothing but he responded regardless.

"Mother…our time is neigh and is hall correct all that was wronged" Robb responded simply and his mother smiled a cruel smile.

"Death to the living" she whispered and turned moving back to where the Rivermen army was still re-awakening. But his Northman did not wait loud and filled with piss and vinegar they stormed the confused Frey camp, catching the drunken fools off-guard. The undead forces tore through the Freys bare handed or armed, those who took blades were as if they never got struck and instead used the blades in their bodies as weapons. The whole battle was chaos and through that chaos Robb walked down the burning camp. Where he walked the dead Freys raised from the dead their souls feeding Frostmourne. Mindless ghouls they as well picked up weapons and attacked their former comrades. Between the undead was a connection that held indentefied friend from foe. So even in their rage the death Knights could tear only the living apart. Before long the gates to the twins were closed and the Freys manned the walls desperately.

Robbs army stood just outside their arrows range and walked up to the front of the army. Robb smirked at the pathetic resistance and called forth Frostmourne's power the blade glowed blue and like in the forest Robb fired a single black coil into the gate. The black tendril smashed into the gate before spreading across it like veins on the heavy oak doors. The frey men up top yelled in a frenzy frightened by the display of dark magic as they called it. Some prayed to the seven for forgiveness the ones who could not handle what was happening cast their armor and weapons and dove into the river. Feeling the moment just right Robb pulled back on Frostmourne and the gates groaned before being ripped off its hinges flopping into the river. Taking the front Frostmourne in both hands Robb led the charge into the Twins.

"Death to the living!" Robb yell the battlecry and his undead army stormed the gates. Robb was first in hacking his way through men followed by his undead guard that once kept him safe in life. Weapons pilfered from the Freys the fight turned into butchers work as the frightened and confused Freys put little resistance. The ones that tried to surrender fell just the same no mercy happened tonight. Robb destroyed the gates to the great hall all the same to find Walder Frey cowering behind his overturned great table as his men made a dasperate last stance. Robb would kill the old man himself and he charged next to Frey his men fired crossbows and Robb with his newfound inhuman speed parried the bolts but two found their way into his flesh. He did not slow down no pain came to him nothing but the burning rage seeing the man who betrayed and took everything from him. Robb roared thrust Frostmourne forward black coils shot out taking the heads of the crossbow men. Robb hopped the table and hacked the Freys apart before catching Walder Frey cowring on his knees with hands up frightened as Robb stood over him unharmed and unflinching from the quarrels stuck into Robbs flesh. Pulling them out Robb smirked pulling Frostmourne back Robb grabbed Walder Frey by the shoulders as the old fool tried to beg for his life, when he should have died years ago.

"N-no mercy!" the late Lord Frey pleaded and soon the moniker would be true. Robb drove Frostmourne into his neck and kicked the body aside as the old man choked in his own blood. Life left the old bastard and Robb placed Frostmourne just over his chest to see the old man's soul be sucked into the sword.

"This wasn't over though powerful his army was still too small in numbers, with the Frey men adding to his forces Robb could at most bring up ten thousand troops. Yet still the sword had an answer for him.

' _North head back to where the cold is greatest, there you will find the army you seek, find the citadel to restore your kingdom, you must become the Lich King'_

Robb hummed at the sword and obeyed it gathering his men he moved to the other keep in the twins. The keep fell all the same and Robb raised their dead as his mindless servants Robb made sure to kill every Frey man he could get his hands on even the women were not spared Robb had them all butchered for his cause. He had at the very least the tact to let the women rest in death and ushered their souls from this world. Something frostmourne growled up but Robb was the wielder of the sword their deaths were enough for him their service in death would be meaningless.

Robb gathered his undead army and began his treck up north when made it to Moat Cailin the Ironborn held it dared Robb to try and take it. Robb stepped up on the muddy ground and scrunched his nose his dirty clothes were becoming an issue. He would have to take care of it later for himself and his army. Like when he resurrected his army Robb held his sword out and the blue misty cold energy swirled around Frostmourne again. Stabbing it on the muddy ground an icy sheet began spreading on the swam lands providing a solid foothold for his army to cross all the way to the leaning towers and broken walls. Robb. Once more their battle cry pushed his undead forces forward as the Ironborn defenders baffled by the display forgot to let arrows lose.

"Death to the Livbing!" Robb ordered and so rushed his army forward. The battle was bloody and quick the defenders had been in there for so long they were sick and dying Robb found it easy to raise the Ironborn as his mindless slaves from their body stacks. Robb sat on a stone after the battle cleaning Frostmourne with his sword when one of his men approached him. Greatjon freed from the Twins looked at Robb uncomftarbly.

"Your grace, I do not question your actions, but rather should we not be marching south? To destroy the Lannisters" Greatjon asked. Robb had seen the older Umber interact with his reanimated son rather awkwardly. Robb almost found it amusing but he found himself above such things.

"No our army is far too small, we must return north…well you and the living among us shall return to your keeps to await my return." Robb said simply after cleaning the blade holding it a soft blue hue about it made greatjon turned from it staring at Robb's eyes though even they had begun to change.

"What will you do your Grace?" Greatjon asked before Robb smiled softly looking to his loyal Lord in life and he knew in death.

"Reclaim my throne" Robb said vaugly and left Greatjon to ponder this as Robb readied his army and moved up North. He ignored the cries of his men to punish the Karstarks and Boltons for their treachery. Because from the raise Death Knights Roose Bolton came forward with his Bolton men and Robb embued him with his power to raise the dead.

"Go kill the karstarks spare the women and have them sent to Greatjon Umber." Robb ordered, and had this been a living Roose Bolton he would have questioned Robb and said his mercy was unneeded for traitors. But this Death Knight knew nothing but obedience and simply bowed to Robb in his soft voice responding to his king.

"As you command" Boltons army left Jon's to return to the Dreadfort and Robb briefly wondered if Bolton would raise his household as undead. Robb shrugged it off if he did they would serve him as all would who defied him. Robb marched on to Castle Black where he found his brother Jon, Robb for once wanted to feel something when he saw his brother Lord Commander of the Night's Watch no less. But he could feel nothing just the cold in his heart but all the same he remembered enough of himself to act.

Robb hugged his brother and they talked for a bit and Jon informed him of the white walkers. Robb had smiled confusing Jon. Frostmourne had hissed in Robb's mind angry.

' _Pretenders to your throne slay them once you reclaim the Frozen Throne'_

Robb stood and told his brother to hold out and left some men behind to help garrison the forts and bring them back to working condition. He made sure to tell them the Nights Watch was not to be touched, unless something drastic forced them to. Robb marched through the gate with his army and moved forward into the Haunted Forest all the way to the Fist of the First Men. There in the lands so cold no living being could survive Robb saw a spire sticking from the ground over a frozen lake. Walking over the ice Robb knelt wiping the snow away and could just make out the caslte underneath the ice. He would need to thaw it out.

"I must reclaim my full power, have the men dig out the castle below." Robb ordered and his forces nodded. Robb moved to the center of the lake where a spire stuck out of the ground with a twisting path around it. Making it up the path he found a block of ice with armor and a helmet stuck inside it.

' _complete the circle become the king you were meant to be'_

Frostmourne purred with glee and Robb using his sword broke the ice freeing the armor and helmet. The helm rolled to his feet and Robb knelt picking it up. Looking at the gem on the forehead Robb could feel the whispers of power coming from it. With a smirk Robb slowly lifted the helm over his head and put it on. The power surged through him the call of the countless dead inside the frozen keep came to him and Robb smirked snapping his eyes open. A blue mist clouded his eyes and Robb felt the overwhelming power course through his body. Ascending the throne Robb sat where the armor was and the mysterious magic of the Frozen Throne stripped him of his clothes as it replaced them with the armor and furs inside it. Finally a new sheat of ice coated Robb as he sat the throne and prepared as his body was slowly being prepared to receive the immense power of the Lich King.

 **302 A.C**

"My son…''

Robb's resting mind roused to the voice of his father, something he hadn't heard in years. Was it his own mind? Or perhaps his father's soul had found its way to him? It matter not as his consciousness reawakened he could feel the power course through him. Robb was ready the time for his ascension had come. On his frozen form the ice began to crack slowly, before his eyes glowed again with the new-found power.

"When you were born I was at war, and though I had not seen your face, I knew you would be a good and honorable man."

Standing the ice breaking apart as if it were paper around him Robb was once again ready. The armor on his body felt light despite being full plate. Looking at the reflection of himself in a broken ice shard, Robb saw his once red hair was white, and his blue eyes were clouded by a blue mist. Walking down the steps of the Frozen Throne Robb was atop the castle that was once buried with in. in the center down the steps leading to the frozen throne a metal ring surrounded the platform. Robb stood at the center the foregin words of his father driving him forward.

"I watched you grow into a good man, an honorable man who sought out justice and selfless actions"

Robb unsheathed Frostmourne powering it up with his new-found power. As he gathered the power he could vaugly hear from down below his army cheer as he rose from the dead. While he charged his power Robb thought briefly how to name his keep and the swords suggestion struck true and he liked the sound of it. Icecrown Citidale, where he would cast his campaign against the living who wronged him and those that would not bend the knee to the true king.

"Remember our line has always ruled with honor and duty to our people"

Robb watched Frostmourne glow like it had not before with power and Robb grabbed it underhanded with both hands and stabbed it on the ground in the center of the metal ring. The world seemed still for a moment before the keep below him began shaking as his power surged through it's zones reawakening the dead inside. In his mind Robb heard the re-awakend creatures inside, Professor Putricide, Lord Marrowgard, Lady Deathwhisper, the Blood Queen Lana'thel that roused powerful warriors that hungered for blood. These creatures pledge their undying lives to him, to the true king the Lich King.

"I know you shall exercise great restraint when wielding your great power as the Warden of the North"

From down below a loud roar broke through the skys, as undug from the catacombs of Icecrown a dragon was found and the mighty creature was not immune to his powers of resurrection as it flew up above Icecrown before landing on the spire hodling onto it roaring behind Robb his cloak whipping forward around his body.

"But the truest victory my son is stirring the hearts of your people"

His fathers voice echoed in his mind as he watched down below thousands of undead cheer his name and the Battle Cry he gave to them back at the Twins. 'Death to the Living' chant over and over again as the blue energy that coursed through Robb began enveloping his great army and empower them with his great power.

"I tell you this for when my days have come to an end, you shall be Lord of Winterfell"

Robb heard his fathers voice fading in the back of his mind as he looked on to his army soon the Seven Kingdoms would know his power, they would know the will of the Scourge.

 **Well you know what's fun having your data erased when your old computer decies to die on you! So I lost everything even my phsycology paper and retrieving the data requires money and time I don't have. So wrote this one shot as a way to blow off steam. This was a passing thought that came to me and decided why the hell not keep my creativity alive before writing research papers twice now kills me.**

 **So enjoy the little Game of Thrones and WOW cross over from my fantasies.**


End file.
